My Little Secret
by RoSweLLaDDict
Summary: Maria and Liz find out they have powers that may be even stronger than the Pod Squad's and it puts their lives in more danger than ever before.A Roswell/HarryPotter crossover! please r/r!!
1.

ros/hp.ch1

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"   
  
  


"Yes, but just for fun you can tell me again"   
  
"You see Micheal, that's how NORMAL couples act!". 

Maria was growing more and more impatient with Micheal every day.

"_He shows his sweet side, and makes those puppy dog eyes every time I even get close to walking away, but I _have_ to walk away first,"_ Maria thought bitterly to herself. Micheal rolled his eyes not even glancing at her.   
  
  


"Well you look gorgeous" said Max. 

Liz smiled and turned back to Maria. She glared at Micheal. _Couldn't he ever show any emotion? Where was the Micheal that Maria talked about at their sleepovers?_ She had heard about the times at Micheal's apartment when he had comforted Maria after she'd gotten into a fight with her mom; or when Maria had had a bad day, she would find a single rose in her locker. 

_So where was that Micheal now?_   
  
  


*Ok now I've been here for almost two hours watching Liz and Max make googly eyes at each other, while I have the Rebel without a Cause here sitting next to me---*   
  
  


"--I want to go" Maria finally said out loud. 

Micheal looked at her with an unreadable expression. 

"Fine" he said "Let's go". 

  
Max dropped Maria and Micheal off at her house. 

"Oh Lordy, I swear!" cried Maria as she pulled out her keys to the front door. 

"What are you babbling about now?".   
  
  


"What?! You, you-- arggh! I'm not even going to try!"   
  
  


"What's your problem? I went out in public with you didn't I? I told   
you I'm not wonderful, mushy, gaze-into-your-eyes Max."   
  
  


"I'm not asking you to be! I just want you to… to at least pretend to be my   
boyfriend for like 5 seconds!"   
  
  


"Well maybe I have other things on my mind, like oh I don't know… trying   
to find a way back to my planet that's been enslaved by an alien race!!"   
  
  


"AARRRRRGGHHH!! Fine. I'll see ya around" yelled Maria one last time,   
before slamming the door in his face. She stomped all the way to her room,   
slamming that door too. Looking out the window, she could see Micheal   
walking across her lawn.   
  
  
Micheal went into his room and collapsed onto the dingy mattress he   
called his bed. 

*Why does Maria always have to be like this* he wondered.   
He was always scared that one day she wouldn't be there waiting for him whenever he walked away. He knew she wished he WOULD be more like Max was around Liz. Time and time again he'd told her that he _couldn't_ be Mr. Wonderful. 

The fact was that she'd given her all to him, she'd risked being hurt emotionally and physically over and over again.   
  
  


And over and over again, he'd let her down. 

  
"Hey girly!" said Liz as she hooked her arm around Maria's. Maria just   
rolled her eyes and opened her locker. 

"Micheal?" asked Liz smiling sympathetically. Maria nodded shoving 

her biology book into her bag. She turned to Liz.   
  
  


"Sometimes I wish that I had never met Micheal... no wait, I take that back.   
I wish that things weren't so complicated, ya know. That they'd just be...   
normal"   
Liz thought about it for a second. 

"Define normal" she said.   
  
"Hmm.. normal. No aliens, no FBI, no evil skins, no stupid destinies, or   
most of all, just to be able to hang out and live our lives without having to   
look over our shoulders just to make sure that we're… safe" said Maria   
shutting her locker and turning to head off to class.   
  
Micheal leaned against the cold hallway wall. He shouldn't have heard   
that. Maria wants to feel safe. 

_*Safe isn't something I can give her, I can't give her NORMAL*_

Micheal decided then and there what he was going to do.


	2. A Chapter of Strange Happenings

Maria fell on to her pillow crying her eyes out

Maria fell on to her pillow crying her eyes out. 

"How can he do this to me again? After everything that'd I've done to show him that I'll be there,   
he does a 180 and says that he can't protect me but he'd watch over me. What   
the hell was that?! I can't protect you but I'll be watching over you? Could   
things be anymore confusing?"  
Liz knocked on her door, and then came in. "Hey babe-- oh my god what happened Maria?"   
Maria smiled at her friend. 

"Micheal-- that's what wrong. That's what's always wrong!"   
"Aw, come on Maria, things will work out. They always do". 

Maria glared at her.   
"Maybe for you! You've always been the perfect one. You have the   
perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, and you've always been   
popular. I've always been second. I mean there must be something wrong with me  
if first my dad leaves and now Micheal. So don't tell me everything is going   
to be ok!" yelled Maria. 

Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and a blinding flash of bluish light that made Maria's bedroom look eerie and unfamiliar for a second, and then the lights went out. 

Maria jumped like a scared rabbit. She'd felt stronger, like a power surge for a second. She just shrugged it off, probably just the burst of adrenaline she was getting from all the ranting she was doing.   
Liz glanced out the window looking startled, but just went back to staring down at her lap. She'd never seen Maria this angry and sad. She didn't know what to do or say.   
Maria looked back at her friend, and her face softened a bit. "Liz, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't   
know what came over me. It's just all this is getting to me. I wish that I could just get a way for a while"   
"I know what you mean, Roswell can be down right suffocating. Why don't   
we go up to the attic and some of those aroma candles to put around the   
house. It doesn't look like the electricity is going to be back on any time   
soon".   
Maria nodded and wiped her mascara-streaked cheeks.Then she went and pulled the   
attic stars down from the ceiling in the hallway. The candles were   
in a trunk somewhere in the corner. Maria spotted an old wooden trunk against the left wall.   
It had been awhile since anyone had been up here to clean and there were cobwebs all over. "Where's your mom?" asked Liz, following Maria across the creaky floor.   
"She over at Sheriff Valenti's" answered Maria making a face. 

"I swear, I think those two are more horny then some of the kids at school."   
"Maria! That's just -- eww!" said Liz laughing. "Eureka! This has to be   
the right one" said Maria motioning for Liz to help her pull the trunk to the   
middle of the attic floor.   
"Maria! Maria! Do you see what I see sitting on the rafters over there?"   
"What? Where?". Liz pointed to the other end of the attic. 

Yellow eyes.   
Fear griped Maria's body as she clung on to Liz's arms. After the first shock of fear, the owner of the eyes looked a bit like a bird. Maria took a few steps closer. 

It was an owl.   
"How in the world did an owl get in here? Are any windows open Liz?"   
"No", Liz looked around nervously. This was the first time she'd seen an   
owl up close and in person. From the looks of it, the owl seemed to be an   
adult. An adult with very sharp talons.   
"Ok, I'm gonna open a window. Maybe it'll just fly out" said Maria, starting to lift up the window about twenty feet away from the owl. It just stared at Maria and Liz, it tipped it's head to the side. It suddenly began flapping it's wings and flew over to the trunk that the two girls had just   
placed in the middle of the room. Its eyes seemed to glow for a minute, again it flapped its wings and flew past Maria and Liz and right on out the window.   
They stared out after it for a couple minutes before turning back towards the object that the owl had landed on_. _

_ *Yea ok, that happens everyday*_ thought Maria as they both knelt down next to the trunk. They   
blew off the dust on top of it and lifted the lid. 

"Here are some." said Liz reaching in and pulling out white and purple candles.   
"What's this?" asked Maria lifting up a shiny box with a painting of a   
unicorn on it. She set in on her lap and gently pulled the top off. Inside of  
it, there were letters. Some looked new, others were yellowed around the corners.   
Maria looked at the return address on each of the envelopes. 

A few simply had "Hogwarts" printed elegantly in emerald-colored ink.   
"Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?"   
Liz looked at the letters on her friend's lap, "Open it up and see what's it about".   
Maria decided to open up the newest looking one on top of the stack.   
"What do you girls think your doing!". Both girls looked up to find Ms.   
DeLuca glaring down on them.   
"Mom, we didn't hear you come in…" Maria stammered, trying to hide the   
letters behind her back without success. 

_Why is she acting like she had been doing drugs secretly or something?_ Maria thought. Her mother was pretty mellow most of the time. The only time she had ever been mad was once when Maria had tried to sneak out with Liz, Isabel, and Tess to go to a party. Even then she had   
only given Maria a lecture and had grounded her for a day.   
Ms. DeLuca grabbed the letters from Maria. "You're not to go through things that aren't yours".   
Ok, she was offically confused. 

"Mom they have my name on the outside! Besides when did you start hiding my mail from me?"   
"These... These were hidden away for a reason. You are to NEVER read these, understand. It's for you own safety, for your own good."   
Maria could see from the look in her mother's eyes that she was not   
going to budge on the issue, no matter how much she protested, so she just   
grabbed Liz's hand and walked out of the attic and out of the DeLuca house. 


	3. The Pod-Squad Suspects...

Next day at the Crashdown Café, neither Liz nor Maria could concentrate on   
work. Their minds were on those letters.   
They wondered what could possibly be so wrong with reading a few old letters.   
Why would Maria's mom keep secrets from her? They never kept secrets from one another.   
Well, except that Maria hadn't told her mom that Micheal, Max, Isabel, and Tess were aliens, but   
that was different.   
Micheal's eyes followed Maria across the room.   
"You guys notice it too, huh?" stated Tess looking at Maria and Liz.  
The Pod Squad all nodded.   
  
Ms. DeLuca entered the Crashdown.   
She made a beeline for Mr. and Mrs. Parker behind the counter. The three adults bent towards each   
other, obviously talking about something important.   
Maria and Liz looked each other. Both headed to the back, where the   
break-room was.   
Isabel and Tess slid out of the booth and walked through the door just as Maria said, "Do you think   
your parents know?"   
"Know what?" asked Isabel. The two human turns towards their other- worldly friends.   
"Oh uh… nothing" said Maria quickly.   
Tess eyed both of them. Liz looked down at her sneakers and twisted her silver polyester   
alien-head-shaped apron in her hands. She was clearly nervous.   
Maria smiled and walked back to the outer restaurant with Liz following   
behind her.   
Isabel and Tess sat back down in the booth. Max and Micheal looked at them.   
"I don't know... they're keeping some kind of secret from us." said Isabel.  
"I'll dream-walk Liz tonight and find out what's going on."  
"No." ordered Max, "If it's anything serious, they'll tell us."  
Max really was worried, though. Liz normally shared everything with him. Still, he didn't want to pry   
into her private thoughts.   
The other three aliens looked at him, all agreeing with him to some   
extent; all itching to know what Liz and Maria were keeping from them.   



	4. This is NOT a sleep-over!

CHAPTER 4 

CHAPTER 4   
  
"Geezum, I thought for sure Isabel heard everything we were saying." Maria said, laying down on Liz's bed. She rolled over on her stomach and looked out at the balcony, then got up off the bed and stepped out of Liz's window and settled down on one of the lawn chairs.   
"Yeah, I can't believe it either." said Liz. 

"To think that the boys that we're head-over-heels for are, one day, going to have to leave, and they're gonna be up there looking over us." Maria said softly as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She was, obviously,thinking about Micheal. 

Did he really mean those things he said to her? Did he really mean that he didn't love her? Or did he mean to say, once again, that he loved her TOO MUCH? 

_*Why does love have to be so complicated*_   
"So what are we going to do about those letters?" Liz asked, trying to get her friend's mind off of her sadness. After Maria left, Liz was planning to ask her parents about the conversation that they had had with Ms. DeLuca.   
"Well my mom could've stashed those letters and the trunk any where by now. For all we know she could have shipped all the stuff to Ethiopia".   
"Well, first off, I don't think your mom had time to or strength to haul a 100 pound trunk down the stairs, to the post office, and somehow manage to still come to the Crashdown to talk to my parents.... wait, maybe that's it. Maybe your mom and my parents hid it together! That's gotta be why she was talking to them"   
Maria had a blank look on her face for a second, as if she was in a trance. Then she nodded.

"Yea yea that has to be it. Where would your parents hide a four by four, 100 pound trunk?"   
Liz looked overwhelmed for a second. "We could try the attic, but I doubt they'd put it somewhere so obvious".   
"Yeah you're probably right", said Maria, "But it's worth a try".   
***  
  
After searching every nook and cranny in the attic with no results, they gave up and went back to Liz's room. They decided they needed more help.   
Neither wanted to involve the Pod Squad just yet. 

Their friends had enough worries on their shoulders without having to deal with Liz and Maria's problems too. 

They called Kyle and Alex. Both guys came over about half   
an hour after Maria called tem. 

Both were very tired and rumpled looking.   
"Girls are crazy. You know it's one in the morning", said Kyle as he tried to hold back a yawn, "You're lucky my dad sleeps like a log, or he would've waken up when the phone rang".   
Alex leaned his head on Liz's pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
"Alex! Wake up. I called you over for help, not for a slumber party." Maria whispered dramatically. 

He sat straight up. 

"What? What? I'm awake! Chill woman". Maria rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, we're gonna tell you something and we need your help, but you have to promise not to tell Max and them just yet". Alex and Kyle just stared at her. 

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, something's been weird. Yesterday Liz and I were in my attic looking for candles because the electricity went out, you know. So I pulled this old trunk out and inside was this little box with some letters in it from a place called Hogwarts. They were addressed to me. I know, I know. Hogwarts? What kind of name is that? But moving on… I was just about to read the first letter but my mom came in, totally freaking out over the letters, saying something about my safety or something." Kyle nodded. 

"My interest has difinetly peaked, go on".   
"Yea, well Liz and I think that maybe my mom's given the whole trunk and everything to Liz's parents to hide. Only problem is we have absolutely no idea where to start looking".   
"Well maybe we could start by trying to figure out what and where this Hogwarts is." Alex volunteered. "I could try to go on my computer and find some information about it".   
Both Liz and Maria leaped up and grabbed Alex in a huge double bear hug. 

"Oh Alex thank you, thank you!" both whispered loudly giving him kisses on his cheeks.   
"Hey so what am I, chopped liver?" asked Kyle pretending to be offended.   
They all looked at him. 

"Well you can help us go through Maria's house and   
my house to find all this stuff". 

He grinned, "I guess it pays off to have a big, strong guy around." He began flexing his muscles.   
"Yeah ok, muscle man." said Maria. 

_creak, creak..._   
All four heads whipped around towards the door. 

"Oh shit, out, out, out!" cried Liz quietly, trying to push Kyle and Alex out her window. She and Maria   
jumped into bed and pulled up the covers. 

"Oh Oh! Turn off the lights!" Maria hissed. 

Liz jumped out of bed and switched off the light. The room   
was plunged into instant darkness.   
Liz's father cracked the door open. Maria tried to appear as if she'd been sleeping for hours as a beam of light escaped from the hallway and ran across her eyes. Mr. Parker stood there for what seemed like hours. Finally, he shut the door and Maria and Liz could hear the flooring creaking as he walked away.   
  
A/N: I just want to quickly thank all the reader's who've been giving me great feedback! Thank you!

And an extra thank you to the BEST BETA READER in the world, ZONKOFRED!(even if she's a little slow!) :)


	5. Dreamwalks and Demon Eyes

Author's Note: This is my first fic and I'm really working hard so I hope everyone likes it

Author's Note: This is my first fic and I'm really working hard so I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for the people who have sent feedback and more replies would be awesome! : )   
  
  
CHAPTER 5   
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" said a very frustrated Maria. "A _week _of searching your house and mine, and we come up with nada!"  
"Are there any other possible places you guys can think of? Any storage buildings your parents rent, any other places we might have overlooked?" asked Kyle, opening the front door of West Roswell High.

Alex had searched all over the web, hacking into all sorts of data bases, and there was no place called Hogwarts. There were no last names, no businesses, nothing. Kyle, Maria, and Liz had spent every hour after school and after work snooping around all the places they could think of, and still no sign of letters or a trunk.   
Out of ideas, the teens turned towards the only person who could find out what they wanted to know. 

Isabel.   
Maria sat down at the lunch table waiting for everyone else to arrive.   
Liz came in the cafeteria and spotted her. It was pretty easy, as the gang usually sat at this same table everyday.   
"So did you ask her yet?" inquired Liz taking a bite out of her grilled   
cheese sandwich.   
Her best friend shook her head. "Do you think she'll keep the secret?"   
Liz looked at her. Her insides were eating at her. She really wanted   
to tell Max. Maybe he could help, but she'd promised Maria that she'd keep her mouth shut. 

"I guess we'll find out now". Isabel took the seat next to Liz. She glanced at the two humans who had become her friends, but were keeping something from her.   
"Izzy, you know we trust you right?" asked Maria. Isabel gave her an   
awkward look.   
"Yea."

"We need you to do something for us. But you can't let Max,   
Micheal, or Tess in on it."  
Maria proceeded to tell Isabel everything that had happened over the past week.   
"So what do you want me to do?" asked Isabel not very sure about what they wanted from her.   
"We need you to dreamwalk my mom and Liz's parents, too." answered Maria,   
"This thing is killing me. Why would my mom hide letters? I mean what if it's something life changing? And even if it isn't, I still have the right to know".   
Isabel was intrigued. "Alright, I'll do but the first thing that goes wrong, or if I find out anyone is in danger, I'm going straight to Max."  
Maria and Liz looked at each other and agreed mentally. 

They both nodded.   
"Ok, tonight then. Be at my house attwelve," ordered Isabel.   
"Wait, Max would be in the room next door. What if he walks in or   
something?" asked Maria going along with logic.   
"I'll get Alex and Kyle to invite Max and Micheal to go bowling or to play pool or whatever it is guys do." said Isabel.   
"So we've got a plan." smiled Liz, picking up her purse as the bell rang and everyone began heading back to their fifth period classes.   
  
***

  
Liz and Maria sat on the floor of Isabel's room that night. They had   
told their parents that they were doing a history project and would probably end up spending the night, giving them the time they needed to do the dreamwalk.   
"I need a picture of your mom, Maria."  
Maria opened her purse and extracted a picture of her mother at a picnic they had taken when Maria was 12. That was one of the best days of her life. Maria's mom had taken Liz and her to the local park that day, and they had hung out and talked and had a blast. 

Back then they didn't have this cloud of suspicion hovering over them.   
Isabel touched two perfectly manicured fingers to the photo and began tensing and relaxing her body. She drifted into a place between reality and sleep. She focused on the image of Ms. DeLuca and the fuzziness around her transformed into a beach. Maria's mom was running but not because of fear. She was happy. 

Isabel could feel Ms. Deluca's emotions surrounding her. A   
young man caught up with the younger looking version of Maria's mom. He bent down on one knee and slipped a ring onto her left hand. He picked her up and spun her around.   
It was perfect. 

Suddenly the scenery changed. They were still at the beach, but the waves of fear, sorrow, and grief that were coming from Ms. DeLuca took Isabel of guard. Again, the same man was there, but the warmth in his eyes was gone, and all that was left were cold dark pupils staring at the woman.   
"How can you do this to us?" Maria's mom shouted over the crashing of the waves. A little girl was resting on her hips, clutching her shoulder.   
The man said nothing and stood still as a statue. Suddenly a large   
figure appeared behind him. Isabel couldn't see a face as it was hidden underneath a hood, but she could see eyes. Red glowing eyes. The creature was wearing a dark blood red robe that reminded her of the grim reaper. A gloved hand reached out and touched the man's shoulder. 

In an instant they were gone and Ms. DeLuca was left standing alone on the shore.   
It was cold. The waves were pounding the sand, and the wind was howling.   
"Mommy? W-Where did daddy go?" asked little Maria as tears streamed down her face. She was blaming herself, she figured she must have done something wrong to make the most important man in her life leave.   
Ms. DeLuca knelt down and tried to pick the little girl up. Maria wriggled out of her mother's grasp and ran down the beach to the pier. 

Her mother   
chased after her. Reaching the end of the pier, Maria knelt down and touched the old wood she was standing on. She looked up at the gray sky and pointed a finger out. A burst of electricity burst out of tip of her tiny index finger. It shot up and lit the sky ablaze.   
Maria's mom lifted the girl up and began running. Just running.   
She didn't know where and she didn't care as long as it was away from this place.   
  
Isabel was woken up by a scream. She leaned over the side of her bed.   
Maria was laying curled up in a ball convulsing with shakes.   
"Oh my god what happened?!" she cried kneeling down next to her friend, not knowing what to do.   
Liz was frantic. "I don't know, she just suddenly fell on the floor and   
started shaking."   
Isabel tried to connect to her. The second she did, she saw them. The red snake-like eyes. That same eyes that belonged to the creature in Maria's mom's dream.


	6. Shivers and Secrets

CHAPTER 6   
  
"What the hell?!" Isabel backed away from Maria.   
  
"What, what is it?" cried Liz, looking more terrified then she had before.   
  
Isabel never got scared, or if she did, she never showed it.   
  
She just got up, grabbed her phone, and started to dial. After a few seconds, she spoke.  
  
"Max? Max! You have to get back home now. Something's wrong with Maria. What? No I don't know what's wrong! Max? Hello?"   
  
Isabel shut the phone off and turned her attention back to Maria.   
  
"He'll be here soon. Oh god! Please hurry Max".   
  
A few minutes later, they heard the squeal of brakes in the driveway. Max crawled in the window, followed by Micheal, Alex, and Kyle. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were in the   
living room, and the guys didn't want to alarm them by running through the front door.   
  
Micheal bent down and lifted Maria into his lap. She was still shaking. In a few minutes the shaking slowed a few notches and Maria was just shivering. She looked up at the guy who'd broken her heart numerous times.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sliding back to the floor.   
  
"I think I'll ask the questions, Maria. What's going on? What's wrong and what have you been keeping from us?" asked Micheal, getting slightly angry that she would put herself in any danger by keeping things from him. Then he   
thought about it.   
  
*Hello, why would she tell you? You only told her that   
you couldn't always be there and that she should move on.*   
  
Maria just looked away. A part of her was so scared, those red eyes haunted her, but she had to be strong, she wasn't going to run to Micheal for help. Not again, just so he could turn her away.   
  
Liz scooted on her knees and sat down next to her best friend.   
"We should tell them, sweetheart. I don't want to break my promise, but Maria, what if whatever just happened is linked to what your mom is hiding from you? I mean, it may just be coincidence, but who knows? Maybe it's not".   
  
Max looked at Liz. He was slightly hurt that she hadn't told him what was going on. From the looks of it, Maria wasn't too keen on telling them either. He looked at his sister. She looked not only scared, but terrified. He'd never seen her eyes wide with fear the way they were now, they almost seemed glazed over.   
  
"No Liz this is my problem, and I'll work by myself if I have to. I want no one else involved," and with that, Maria waved her hand. A gust of wind seemed to blow the window open.   
  
She leaped out and just began running. The wind was blowing all around her, and she felt stronger then she had ever felt before.   
  
She wanted desperately to out run all her fears, the lies, and the pain she'd held inside for the past 16 years.  



	7. Gotcha?

CHAPTER 7 

CHAPTER 7   
  
Frasier Woods. That's where she ended up. 

No one would think to look for her here. She sat on the soil, leaning against a 

tee. Even the air around her seemed angry. There were flashes of lightning,

and thunder crashed around her. The wind was whipping leaves around in an 

angry primal dance.  
  
__

_*Hope it doesn't rain. At least I'm wearing woodsy kinda clothes*_ Maria thought   
to herself, looking down at her sweater and jeans. 

  
Hoo! Hoo! 

Maria looked up at the tree she was sitting under. It was the   
owl. The same one, or at least it looked the same, that had been in her   
attic a week earlier. She was she was sure. It had the same golden   
colored feathers with brown spots dotted along the edge of its wings. 

And there was no mistaking the eyes.   
This time Maria wasn't scared. The bird almost seemed familiar to her.   
She took a few steps closer. The owl jumped off its perch, landing on her   
shoulder. She jumped a little, and then stood rigidly still. 

*Ok, there is an owl on my shoulder what am I supposed to do? Crap, I should've paid more   
attention in Girl Scouts* 

_  
_Maria turned her head slightly in order to get a better view of the owl. There was   
something tied to its feet. Hesitantly, Maria pulled the leather string loose   
from the owl's ankle, then slowly unfolded it. At first, the thick, yellowish paper was   
just large enough to cover the palm of her hand, and Maria squinted at the tiny writing,

but then it began expanding until the writing was large enough to read easily. 

_*Ok weird, just a little weird*_

  
The note was written in calligraphy in an elegant hand. She began reading it out   
loud to herself:

  
"Salutations Ms. DeLuca, 

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts 

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have included the lists of books 

and supplies that you will need this year. School begins September 1. 

We await your owl no later than July 31. 

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, 

Deputy Headmistress. 

Minerva? Hogwarts? Wizards and witches? 

Haha, very funny. Who ever sent this has a sense of humor!" She 

yelled, crumpling up the letter and throwing it at the dirt. 

*Oh my god! Hogwarts! That was the name that was printed on the envelope. Is   
this what my mom was keeping from me? Very funny, I bet the whole gang was   
in on this. Tess probably made the illusion of those eyes…*

  
"Now get off." ordered Maria looking at the bird. "Fly back to your owner   
and tell him that he trained you very well to be able to find me here. Or   
maybe everyone is hanging around waiting for me to get all excited that I found   
another clue to this great mystery." she said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.   
The golden owl continued to sit on her shoulder. 

  
"Shoo get off." 

Hoo, Hoo. 

Maria started shaking her shoulders, and finally it took off into the trees and faded

out of sight. Glancing down at the crumpled paper, Maria bent down and picked 

it up. 

"_Now back to my _wonderful_ friends"_  
  
  
"Where can she be? She couldn't have gone far" said Liz on the verge of   
tears. 

Maria had been gone for hours. They had gone to all the usual spots; the 

park, the fountain at the town square, they'd even tried the school, though they 

knew that was one of the places Maria hated the most.   
  


"We looked everywhere. We didn't see anyone at all" said Kyle leaning on   
the counter. 

  
Everyone's attention turned to the door as the bells jingled.   
  


"Maria where were you?!" cried Micheal jumping up from the booth in the   
Crashdown Cafe.   
  


"Hmm... I think you all know."   
  


"What?" asked Liz. Maria rolled her eyes.   
  


"Oh pu-lease, like you guys don't know. Haha, funny joke. Though, I   
think April first is still a few months away"   
  


_*What is she talking about?*_ thought Max meeting Liz's troubled eyes.   
  


Seeing that everyone was silent Maria began speaking again, "The owl, the   
letters. How did you all keep this a secret. I mean you even had my mother   
and Liz's parents in on this?"   
  


"Maria what the hell are you talking about" asked Tess, her forehead   
creased with lines of worry.   
  


Maria reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the wrinkled   
paper. She handed it to Tess. The blond began reading it. Her lips curled   
into an amused smile.   
  


"I admit this is funny but we didn't send this to you" she said giving it   
to Alex.   
  


Maria looked around the room at her friends expecting them to suddenly   
burst out laughing and yell "Gotcha!" But none of them did.   
  


"It has to be my mom. It has to be" said Maria turning around.   
  


"Maria! Wait! I'll come with you" said Liz following her out. They   
were going to get to the bottom of this.


	8. Old Man In The Sink

Maria and Liz quietly shut the front door

Maria and Liz quietly shut the front door. The T.V. was on, but there was no sign   
of Ms. DeLuca. The whole house was dark, the only light coming from   
the kitchen. Maria's mom was standing over the sink. It was filled with   
water. There was a funny white steam rising from the water. It looked like Maria's   
mom was talking to the sink. 

  
Maria looked at Liz and made a face. She held up a finger to her lips.   
They began listening to Ms. DeLuca. 

  
"No. I'm not sending her. I want nothing to do with your kind." 

Then another voice arose from somewhere near the sink, though Maria and Liz

couldn't tell exactly where. 

"She needs to be educated. She's going to be experiencing changes and getting 

power the likes of which you could never dream of. She needs to learn   
how to control and harness them. With the right training and knowledge   
she may be even stronger than You-Know-Who."

  
"No I am keeping her safe. She is my daughter and she is going to have a   
NORMAL life. I lost my husband to this and I WILL NOT lose my daughter the   
same way." Ms. DeLuca said to the sink.

  
Maria crept up behind her mother and peered down into the water. Her heart   
stopped for a second and she gasped. There was an old man's face in the   
water. It looked like a reflection. He wore half-moon glasses, and had a   
long, shining, silverish beard.The image faded faster than Maria could

blink. Her mother spun around. 

  
"What are you doing home!" 

"What is going on? What is that?!" 

  
"What is what?" 

  
"That!" cried Maria pointing at the sink. 

But now there was nothing there. Only soap suds and water.

_*I am not seeing things. I KNOW something was there*_

  
"Ms. DeLuca, I saw it too" said Liz from the kitchen doorway. Maria's   
mom glared at her. 

  
"You girls must be…be on drugs or something" she stuttered. 

  
"Mom! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?! " yelled Maria, "First the letters,   
now this?! What can be so bad that you can't tell? And what were you   
talking to? What are you keeping me safe from? And what did we lose daddy   
to? And what the hell is with this letter from a school called Hogwarts?!" 

  
Maria's mom looked scared and angry all at once. She backed up to the   
sink. She clutched the jade pendent that hung from the gold chain around   
her neck. 

  
"How did you get the letter from Hogwarts?" 

  
Maria shook her head, "An owl? I was at Frasier Woods and it   
was tied around its leg." She walked to her mother and looked her in the   
eye. 

"Mom I deserve to know the truth. What is going on? Please mom? Please."   
  


Her mother looked up with tears in her eyes. 

"You're not like normal people".


	9. A World Revealed

CHAPTER 9 

CHAPTER 9   
  
"What? I'm not normal, what are you saying mom?" 

  
"Your father and I we're… we're… God, I don't know how to say this. Maria,   
honey, we have magic in us. We're wizards. " 

  
Maria stood there frozen. Then she burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god mom. Haha! you expect me to believe that? That you and daddy are wizards? Ok I   
thought the letter was weird but Mom, I think you should tell me the truth". 

  
Ms. DeLuca looked at her daughter. "Maria it is the truth". 

  
Maria was dumbfounded. "So you decided to keep this from me all these   
years?" 

  
"I was and still am trying to keep you safe." 

  
"Safe from what?!" 

  
"I'm keeping you safe from Volde-, You-Know-who." 

  
Maria stared at her mom. What was going on. Who or what was her mom   
talking about? She had a really bad feeling about all of this. She didn't   
know what to believe, the things she'd been told her whole life or this new   
truth that was unfolding. 

  
"Mom stop giving little clues or whatever and just tell me the whole   
story." 

  
"Maria sit down, you too Liz", said Ms. DeLuca taking a seat at the   
kitchen table, "There's a whole other world that normal humans without magic,   
Muggles we call them, know nothing about. Some people are born with   
powers to do magic. Sometimes a normal human with normal parents can have   
magic in them, other times wizards come from families that are centuries old.   
Hogwarts is the best school of wizardry there is. A man named Albus   
Dumbledore, is the headmaster of Hogwarts, sort of like a principle. That's   
who you saw in the water. Your father was a good man, a great wizard. When   
you were five he went to London countryside to help defend people against an   
evil wizard named--" she seemed to hesitate, "Voldemort. Please don't make   
me say that name again. Anyway, when your father came back, he was… different.   
He wasn't the same man that I fell in love with. He began to drift further   
and further away. He began disappearing for days, coming back with no   
explanation. This went on for two years.. One day he just left. Later I  
found out that he had become one of Voldemort's followers. There was no way   
to get him back."

  
Liz and Maria stared at Ms. DeLuca. None of this seemed real. 

  
"So where is daddy now?" 

  
"I don't know. You-Know-Who vanished a couple years ago and all his   
followers scattered." 

  
"Mom, if this Voldemort--" 

  
"Don't say that name!" 

  
"Ok, if You-Know-Who was so powerful and evil and stuff, then how come he   
just didn't take over the world?" 

  
"A boy, a baby actually, he-- well, no one actually knows how he defeated   
You-Know-Who. But his parents, James and Lily Potter, were hiding in a village   
and somehow, You-Know-Who found them, and he killed them. He tried to kill 

the boy, Harry, but couldn't.Some say that afterwards he was too weak and just   
vanished." 

  
"Ok gotcha so far. What about this Hogwarts school? Am I going there   
next term for school or something?"

  
"No! No, you are never going to set a foot in the wizrding world ever   
again! After what happened to your father because of magic, you think I   
would allow you to follow the same path?!" 

  
"Mom, I'm not saying I really want to go but wouldn't you give me the   
benefit of the doubt or trust me to decide for myself to decide to go or not?   
I mean so there's evil magic, isn't there good magic too? Show me some mom." 

  
"First off there is good magic, but I'm not going to risk you. Plus   
we're not allowed to use magic in the normal or muggle world." 

  
"Why?" 

  
"Because it's the rules, muggles aren't suppose know about magic at all." 

  
"Then why did you let me know?" asked Liz who hadn't yet said a word. 

  
"Liz, I let you know because.... you're a witch." 

  
"Hey! I thought sometimes you didn't like me but you don't have to call   
me a witch!" 

  
"No Liz! YOU'RE A WITCH, as in magic, powers, the whole enchilada, just like Maria."


	10. He's Coming

Author's Note: This is my first fic and I'm really working hard so I hope 

_Author's Note: This is my first fic and I'm really working hard so I hope   
everyone likes it. Thanks to the people who have sent feedback   
and more replies would be awesome!:)   
  
_CHAPTER 10   
  
"What?" 

  
"Liz, you're like Maria. Well, you're not as strong as she is, but all the   
same. You are a witch. Or I could call you a wizard. They're the same thing." 

  
"So why don't we have powers and why didn't we know about any of   
this until now?" 

  
"Liz, I think it would be for the best if you asked your parents about   
this." said Ms. DeLuca looking at the clock. It was five in the morning. All   
this excitement had made the time whiz by. 

  
"Mom, can I go to Liz's tonight?" asked Maria, picking up the Jetta keys.   
Her mother nodded. The girls would probably want to talk to each other about   
things. She'd been trying to keep this colossal secret from Maria for the past 10 years.   
Maria would be furious if she knew that Ms. DeLuca had cast a spell on her,   
wiping her memory of all magic, when she was seven, the same year her father   
had left. 

  
Liz followed Maria out to the car and slid into the passenger seat. They   
drove in silence to the alley behind the Crashdown. Liz lived above the   
cafe so, not wanting to wake her parents, they climbed up the ladder that led   
up to the patio balcony outside of Liz's window and crawled in. 

  
They turned on the lamp next to Liz's bed on the nightstand. 

  
"So..." said Maria pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't know   
exactly what to do. Then a thought came to her. They had never asked her   
mother where the trunk was or the things in it. 

  
"I don't know what to say to my mom and dad tomorrow." Liz said.

"I'm not mad at them, this all just seems really surreal. I'm just waiting to wake 

up and find out this was all a dream. I don't feel any different than I did before. 

Do you?" 

  
"Well, I have been feeling a little stronger than usual. Wait, that owl,   
remember? The one we saw in my attic. It was the one that delivered the   
letter to me." 

  
"I don't really understand how that's suppose to help us right now." said   
Liz. 

  
"Me either, I just thought I should tell you." 

  
"Oh, ok then why don't we get some sleep and think about this some more   
tomorrow." 

  
They covered themselves with the scarlet comforter and quickly   
drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
Maria began to have an odd dream. 

She was standing in a forest clearing. It was beautiful. 

Fireflies were floating around and about. Had she just seen a white unicorn? 

Yes, indeed she had!

A handsome man was standing on the other side of 

the clearing directly across from her. He was wearing an emerald green 

robe. He smiled, but then got a sudden gleam in his eyes. His handsome

face transformed into pale pasty gray skin, slits for nostrils, and white plain 

lips. But those eyes… Maria felt paralyzed and stared, she felt like she had 

no control over anything. 

A gaping hole opened up beneath her as the creature 

began to laugh. She was falling, falling.....   
  
Maria woke up screaming. Liz darted up next to her. 

  
"What?! What is it Maria?" She said, hugging her friend.   
"Oh god, those eyes. Those eyes, Liz." 

  
"What eyes? What about them?" 

  
"It's like I know them, but they're p-pure evil. I've never been so   
scared Liz, not even when Micheal was sick. I think whoever this person in   
my dreams is, he's coming." 

  
Liz just stared at her frightened friend not knowing what to do or say.   
  
_TBC.... feedback pplz!! :)_


	11. Teflon Babe Vs. Brat at Table Seven

"I want to thank everyone who's given me AWESOME feedback, I'm glad you enjoy my fic

_"I want to thank everyone who's given me AWESOME feedback, I'm glad you enjoy my fic.Thanks to all my school buds who put up with me and my crazy ideas.And a HUGE thanks to my beta reader... you're slow, but you're good."_

_~Keemy_

_ _

_"Hey! I am not slow! I'm just a bit… busy! If YOU want me to get C's and then not be able to use the computer AT ALL… then fine! I'll have you know, I got chapters 6-10 up in ONE NIGHT! Thank you…:: goes off muttering:: _

_"Slow, ha! Who's she calling slow? I'm not slow, I'm thorough…"_

_ _

_::smiles, and hopes Kim knows I'm KIDDING::_

_((Yes, if you hadn't guessed, I am Zonko, the slow-but-good-beta… haha_

_All right, all right! I'll shut up and give you what you want!!))_

Love and Sunshine,

Peace and Hair Grease

~~ZONKOFRED

CHAPTER 11   
  
Liz and Maria just lay in bed, looking at the ceiling and not saying a word.   
The sun had risen hours ago. It was nearly noon time and neither girl had   
had a wink of sleep. 

Liz stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and could barely recognize herself. Missing one night's sleep had caused her eyes to look almost bloodshot, and dark bags had appeared under them.   
She reached over the sink, pulled the medicine cabinet open, and took   
out the Visine. She looked in the mirror. 

_*Visine, it takes the red out, wow*_ she thought, humoring herself. Dropping two drops in each eye she walked out to her room and looked down at her best friend, still staring as if transfixed, at the ceiling. 

"You alright?" 

  
"No" 

  
Liz nodded, and didn't say anything else.She understood that her friend needed time to herself to think about things. Liz looked at the clock. 

She and Maria had work in an hour; it was nearly eleven. 

  
"Should I go tell my dad that you're sick?" asked Liz, seeing that her friend   
wasn't looking too cheerful. 

  
"No.It's ok. I'll be ready in a sec." Maria answered rolling off the   
side of the bed and standing up. "Can I borrow your spare uniform?"

  
Liz nodded.She opened her closet and pulled out the spare uniform, then she  
put on her own. 

They both took extra care applying their make-up, in an   
attempt to looking like they'd gotten a decent night's sleep. 

  
Walking downstairs and heading to the cafe, they ran into Mr. Parker. 

  
Maria smiled and slipped by him. 

  
"Morning Lizzy, go get some breakfast before you start your shift." he   
said, planting a kiss on top of her head. When she didn't respond he looked   
at her more closely. 

"Honey, are you ok?"  
Liz wasn't sure whether it would be better to yell at her dad or keep quiet. She decided to talk about it later. 

"Yea Dad, just uh… stayed up a little late with Maria gabbing. I'm just a little out of it. I'll be fine as soon as I get some food in my stomach." With that, she hurried off to the front of the café where Maria was already taking orders. The afternoon rush was just getting started. 

  
Unfortunately, Micheal was working. 

  
"I need four orders of Orion Rings, three Blood of Alien smoothies, and   
three Will Smith Burgers." she said, handing him a copy of the order sheet. 

  
He looked at her a second. "You look like crap."

  
"Aww, who needs a boyfriend when you have compliments like that?" she   
said turning around and stalking off to take more orders.   
  
Later, the lunch rush died down and they worked for a couple more hours   
until closing. After that they had to help clean up. 

Finally, Liz and Maria plopped down on two of the stools next to the counter. 

  
"Ahh, my feet are killing me," said Liz, turning her ankle from side to side.

  
"I know, I swear that little brat at table seven was driving me crazy!"   
complained Maria. She was almost enjoying complaining right now; it seemed like the normal talks she used to always have with Liz and Micheal right after their shifts were over. 

  
Maria glanced over at Mr. Parker who was calculating the day's profit and   
getting the receipts from the cash register. She leaned in towards Liz. 

  
"Are you going to talk to your mom and dad tonight?"   
Liz looked over, and bit her lip. She nodded.

"Yea, once everyone leaves, and we go upstairs." 

  
"Do you want me to stay?" 

  
"Yea, Thanks" 

  
Just then Ms. DeLuca walked in. She headed straight over to the Parkers. 

  
The adults walked into the backroom, leaving Micheal, Maria, and Liz in the   
cafe. 

  
"Ok I'm out." Micheal stated, folding his apron and leaving it at the order   
window. 

  
Maria watched him as he left. Sadness engulfed her heart for a second,   
then she straightened back up. 

_"I am the Teflon babe. I have to remain strong." _

If Micheal didn't want to be with her, then she didn't want to be   
with him. 

_*Yeah right….* _

  
Maria watched asMax's jeep pulled up outside, and Micheal climbed in. Max looked inside for a second and stared at Liz. Maria realized then, that since this whole wizard thing started, Liz and Max had barely seen or spoken to each other. 

Liz and Max held their gaze for a few more seconds before Liz looked away.   
Max felt crushed. He turned back to the steering wheel, looked ahead, and   
drove off. 

  
Liz stared at the counter for a few minutes until standing up and taking   
in a deep breath. 

"Ok, now let's go". 

  
Maria nodded and followed her in to the back room. 

  
"Mom, Dad, Ms. DeLuca, can I speak to you upstairs?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Liz turned around and went upstairs to the Parker's living room. After the adults took their seats at the couch, Liz spoke up. 

  
"I don't know if Ms. DeLuca told you, but I know I'm different. I just   
want to know, why you didn't tell me?" said Liz, as she fidgeted with her hands.   
Mr. and Mrs. Parker were silent for a few minutes. They looked up at   
their daughter. "Honey, we just found out a few weeks ago." Liz looked at them, confused. 

"What?"   
  


Ms. DeLuca stood up. "Liz, like I said, sometimes kids are born with   
magic. They don't automatically get it from the family line. They just   
happen to have a special gift." 

  
Liz was slightly relieved. Her parents hadn't lied to her. They were   
probably just as shocked as she was. She ran over to her parents and gave   
them a reassuring hug. 

  
"Um, I'm going to sleep over at Maria's tonight, is that alright?" 

  
Mr. and Mrs. Parker looked over at Ms. DeLuca, who nodded. 

  
"Sure sweetheart." 

Liz turned around and grabbed Maria's hand and they both ran off to Liz's room to get her overnight stuff.   
  
Maria and Liz stayed up all night talking about their new "wizardness."   
They decide to ask Maria's mother about the trunk the next morning. 

So far the new revelation hadn't caused too many waves in their lives.   
Maria rolled over on her side and looked out her window at the blanket of stars folded over the sky.

  
_*Maybe this won't be so bad after all*_


	12. Eyes In The Dark

MLS ch 12

CHAPTER 12 

Amy DeLuca checked in on the girls at around four in the morning. She knew the girls were getting excited about finding out about their new powers. But they didn't know the evil side, the side that had ripped her family and other's apart. She wasn't going to let what happened to so many others, happen to Maria and Liz. Even Liz's parents were intrigued by the idea of their daughter learning the art of magic. They were actually happy about receiving the letter from Hogwarts two weeks before. They had tried to talk to Amy about letting the girls attend the wizarding school together, but she wouldn't hear of it. She crept into her room and walked into her closet. Tapping the wall three times, a small panel opened up. She reached inside and pulled out a worn leather bound book and something she hadn't touched in 15 years, her wand. Opening the book, she found the spell she was looking for. Nothing could harm them for now, as long as she was near by. Chanting the ancient words slowly she flicked her wand here and there and little sparks ignited at the end. What seemed to look like fireflies flew out of the room and cast their spell upon the girls. She put a safety charm on the girls. Satisfied, Amy replaced the book and wand back into the safe keeping place. She slipped into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. 

*There he was. Her first and only love. He looked the same as he did the first night they met. He took her hand and they danced under the stars in the forest clearing. She threw her head back and laughed. He spun her around and let her go. Amy stumbled backwards a few steps and looked up at him confused. He lost the warmth in his eyes. "I'm coming for her Amy. Don't try to stop it. You know you can't. I have more power than you ever dreamed of" She let a tear slip down her cheek. "Why Brian? She's your daughter" He knelt down in front of her, "Exactly, that's why she belongs on my side". He stood up and walked into the dark forest until she could no longer make out his form* 

Amy woke up in a sweat. They weren't safe here. He was right, he did have more power than she could have. "Mom!" "Oh my god!" Amy jumped out of her bed and ran to Maria's room. Both girls were sitting up and were a ghostly white. "What is it?!" she asked hugging both of them. "Mom, mom those eyes. They're always there. Every time I close my eyes they're there" Liz looked like she was holding back tears. She had seen the eyes too. The red snake like eyes. They seemed to taunt her and Maria relentlessly. This was the first night she herself had seen them first hand. But from the way Isabel had reacted when she dreamwalked Maria, she knew they must be frightening but she didn't know how much. "Shhhh, it was just a dream, just a dream" cooed Amy nervously. She knew it wasn't a coincidence that she'd had that dream then her daughter and Liz waking up at the same time from nightmares. Frightened, she knew she couldn't keep them safe. There was only one place that she knew they'd be safe for sure. The one place she'd promised herself never to send Maria to. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	13. No Limitations

CHAPTER 13 

Maria woke up the next morning to find that her mother wasn't anywhere in the house. She called her mother gift shop and no one picked up. 

Liz walked into the living room running a hand through her messy hair. "What's going on?" 

"I can't find my mom. She didn't leave a note and she's not at the shop. Usually I wouldn't think anything of it, but after all the new 'developments' I figured she'd want to talk to us a little more"

"Well, um, then let's just go to the Crashdown and maybe my parents know something" suggested Liz heading to Maria's room to get dressed. 

"Hey you guys" greeted Maria when she saw the Pod Squad sitting at their usual booth. 

She grabbed three vanilla milkshakes from the counter and 3 Tabasco bottles and brought them to the booth. She could see Isabel staring at her from the corner of her eye. Obviously she hadn't forgotten what she'd seen the night that she dreamwalked Maria's mother. 

Michael glanced up at her and looked back down at his Tabasco filled shake. 

Isabel took a sip of the shake and passed it back to Maria. "It's too high in calories". 

Liz smiled at Max, who smiled back. Maria rolled her eyes. Her and Liz hadn't been here more than five minutes and the dreamers were already making googly eyes and at one another. 

Maria looked down her hands for a second, noticing her gold nail polish was beginning to chip. The bell jingled, signaling another customer had entered. She turned around, it was her mother. She touched Liz's arm and took a step towards Ms. DeLuca. 

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head and the glass of milkshake slipped from her hand and shattered onto the floor. Gripping her temples with her hands, she sank into the floor with a moan.

Liz held on to her shoulders as Isabel touched her forehead and connected. There wasn't anything at first, but then she began to feel the pain Maria was experiencing. There was laughter. Then she a face, a man's, he looked fortyish. It was the same man from Ms. DeLuca's dream, she assumed it was Maria's father. 

He began speaking, "Maria, you're mother's wrong. You'd be safe with me. Join my side. You'll become stronger then you'd ever imagine. Without rules or limitations, you'd grow to your full potential". His image faded away, as a pair of eyes showed themselves out of the darkness. 

*No* thought Isabel. She opened her eyes and backed up like she had before. 

Amy looked at her, "What , what did you see?" 

"I-I saw Maria's father. He wants her to come with him or something. I saw the eyes again, they're snake-like and horrible. God, there was pain too. Like they were sending waves of pain or something to punish Maria, or-or I- I don't know" 

Maria lay passed out on Liz's lap. Luckily there were no customers in the cafe at the time. Mr. Parker carried Maria up to Liz's room and set her down on the bed. 

Amy walked straight up to him and Nancy Parker. "It's happening, my husband and evil wizards, they're coming to get Maria. The only way to keep her safe is to send her to Hogwarts. Liz should go too, just to be safe. I know they'd be safe there. Albus Dumbledore is a friend of mine and he'll protect them with his life"

"Are you sure this is the only way?" asked Nancy looking at her daughter and Maria. 

Amy nodded, "It's a safest, they'd be much safer there than they'd be here". 

Both the Parkers nodded. "Good, I'll send all the papers and documents to the school today. We need to get them there as soon as possible. I have no idea how fast the evil forces are working" said Amy. "Begin packing Liz's stuff, everything. Don't tell anyone else about this. Normal humans aren't to know that any of this even exists. I'll go back to my house and pack all of Maria's things. I'll have to make arrangements to have the girls stay at Hogwarts." 

And with that she rushed out of the cafe. She walked past the booth where the four aliens were seated waiting to know if Maria was all right. 

Especially Michael who was practically trembling. Isabel had told them what she saw and they couldn't make anything of it. 

Mr. Parker came down the stairs. Max got up and headed over to him. "Mr. Parker, is Maria ok?" 

Liz's father looked at the boy who had his daughter so smitten. He gave him a shaky smile. "Yes, she's fine. Just a migraine that struck unexpectantly. Well, I'm going to have to close the cafe early so I'll need to ask you guys to leave". 

The four teens nodded and paid the bill and left. None of them really believed Mr. Parker explanation for Maria's sudden attack, especially Isabel, who herself had seen first-hand what Maria was going through.


	14. No Longer Safe

MLS ch 14

CHAPTER 14 

Everything seemed blurry, she could make out shapes. Her vision cleared up and Maria realized she was Liz's room. Sitting up slowly, she propped herself on her elbows. She still felt slightly weak. 

*What am I doing here?*

Then her memories rushed back towards her. Her father, he wanted her to come join him. She was confused, a man she hadn't seen in nearly ten years all of a sudden pops back into her head telling her to come with him to Never Never Land. 

She looked out the window *Stranger things have happened* The house had an eerie silence hovering about. Maria slowly lowered her feet to the mauve carpet. She crept out into the hallway and slowly made her way downstairs. She headed to her locker to get some aspirin out. Her head still had a pulsating ache. 

As she downed two Tylenol, her mother along with the Parkers. Ms. DeLuca was carrying a suitcase and so was Mrs. Parker. Mr. Parker was dragging a trunk behind him. The same trunk that she and Liz had found in the attic. She ducked behind the lockers to keep out of view as she watched Mr. Parker set the trunk by the small fireplace that he had left when they'd updated the whole building, he thought it gave the modernized room a 'homey' touch. 

"Ok, let's go get the girls" said Ms. DeLuca sternly. 

"Shouldn't we give them time to say goodbye to their friends?" asked Nancy Parker. 

"No" said Amy, "If their friends knew they were leaving they'd want a reason why. We can't let normal 'muggles', er humans know about the wizarding world. Plus, it could put Maria and Liz along with their friends in more danger than they already are". 

Both of the Parkers nodded understanding. They both went upstairs to get Liz, who had fallen asleep on their bed. As soon as her mother left the room too she ran over to the trunk and tried to left the lid. There was no lock, yet it seemed as if it were glued shut. Hearing her mom's footsteps coming down the stairs, she quickly ran through the flipping door leading to the front cafe. A second later her mother came out the same way. 

"Maria, where the hell have you been? I swear, you nearly have me a heart attack" 

Her daughter didn't say anything but stared at her blankly. "Mom what's in the trunk?" 

Amy almost grew angry for a second, almost. "Honey there's nothing important in the trunk. It's just some magic things that I want to donate to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, you and Liz will be staying near it for the rest of the summer." 

Maria looked at her shocked, "Are you crazy?! You just expect me and Liz to pick up and leave? We have lives and friends that we can't just leave behind!" 

Amy walked up to her daughter held her shoulder, "Maria, I'm trying to keep you safe. Hogwarts and the wizards there will be able to keep you away from harm. There are things in this world that you know nothing about, things that can hurt and even kill you. Now you two are going to a place called Diagon Alley. It's just a small place and it's close to Hogwarts so Professor Dumbledore will be able to keep and eye on you. The wizards there are very nice and will help you with whatever you need."

"It's just-- mom, this is just happening too fast," said Maria starting to get tears in her eyes. 

"I know sweetheart", said Ms. DeLuca hugging her daughter, "It's going to be hard at first but you'll get used to it and then it'll get easier. You'll learn the things you need to know to protect yourself. These past years I swore to myself that I'd keep you away from all the evil magic and from the wizarding world all together, but I never counted on the evil wizards to come get you. I always thought I could keep you in a small town where half the people think aliens actually exist! But now this are different and I can't keep you safe anymore, so I'm sending you to the safest place I know where you'll have lots of protection." 

"I still don't" whispered Maria trying to hold back a sob, "I still don't want to go". 

Ms. DeLuca went into mother mode, "Well, you and Liz are still going. You'll get use to it, I promise. And at least you'll have Liz with you." 

Maria nodded. She pulled herself together and stood up and followed her mom upstairs to get Liz and the Parkers. Liz and Maria stood side by side by their suitcases. They were both quiet, trying to memorize their friends the last time they'd seen them. 

"Wait!" cried Liz running up the stairs, "I'll be right down!". She returned a couple minutes later with her photo album. She looked at her parents and gave them a hug. 

"How exactly are we getting there?" asked Maria. 

"By Floo power, of course" answered Amy DeLuca, turning around and looking at the two girls.


	15. Good-bye Sheriff

CHAPTER 15 

"Ok, care to explain that to us mom?"

"Listen it's real easy. I light a fire you step into it--" 

"What are you crazy? You want us to burn to death?" 

Amy laughed, "No, I throw in some of this Floo powder that I've kept for a while and it makes the fire a sort of transporting thing. Anyways, you just step into it and then you shout out the name of the place you want to go and then wah-la! You're there."

Liz looked at her best friend's mother as if she had grown another head. 

Amy laughed again, "Liz down give me that look. Just trust me." She opened a maroon velvet bag and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and flung it into the fire that she had started in the fireplace. 

The fire still looked the same. Amy tilted her head to the side. "That's odd. The fire should've turned green." She looked back into the bag and gave the powder a sniff. "Urgh, no wonder, I got the Izzy's Itch Powder". She gave a grin to everyone. "Fine, since it's kinda late we'll do this tomorrow" 

Liz gave Maria's hand a squeeze. This gave them both time to say goodbye to their friends. 

"Can we go hang out then?" asked Liz hoping the answer would be yes. 

Mr. and Mrs. Parker nodded along with Ms. DeLuca. Both the girls ran out of the cafe and hopped into Maria's Jetta. Maria knew she was breaking speed limit when a cop car pulled her over. 

Luckily it was Sheriff Valenti. 

"Hi Liz, Maria,. You know you should be going so fast on small streets" he said taking off his cowboy hat. He looked at the two young ladies. They looked so tired and worn out. He understood why, after everything they'd been through the past year, he would've expected them to practically collapse. 

Maria opened her door and step out. She walked up to the sheriff and hugged him tightly. Next Liz came around the car and hugged him too. Both were getting teary eyed. 

"Sheriff, we're leaving tomorrow" said Maria looking past him. 

"What do you mean you're leaving? Do your parents know?" he asked concerned. 

Liz nodded, "I-- we just wanted you to know so you don't send out a missing persons report or anything. And could you keep an eye on Max and everyone while we're gone?" 

"Of course. But Liz, why are you guys leaving?"

"We can't tell you Sheriff, but thank so much for everything you've done for us" said Maria hugging him again, in a way he had become the father she never had. Letting him go she wiped her cheeks and got back into the car. Valenti bent down to her window. 

"Stay safe" he said before turning around and getting back in the patrol car. 

Maria turned to her best friend, "Oh god Liz, just saying goodbye to Valenti was hard enough. I don't think I can say goodbye to Michael, or Alex, or even Kyle." 

Liz looked at the dashboard. "I know. Maria, we can't tell them where we're going. Your mom said that no one except family or other wizards are suppose to know about all the magic." 

The car was silent for a moment, until Maria spoke up. "We only tell Kyle and Alex. They pretty much know half the story anyways. They can keep us updated on everyone. And in case of emergencies then can send us letters and stuff." 

Liz nodded as Maria started up the car and began to drive over to the Evan's.


	16. Leaving You Behind

CHAPTER 16 

Max was surprised to see Liz and Maria standing on their doorstep. He opened the door wider and invited them in. Michael, Tess, and Isabel, were sitting in the living room. They were obviously in one of their alien meetings. Tess turned off the t.v. with her powers and looked at the two humans. 

She had never really been friends with either of them, but they had stayed loyal and had never would tell her secret. That was enough for her to be civil with them. 

Max sat down on the couch with the others and motioned for Liz and Maria to take a seat too. 

Maria shook her head and tried to avoid Michael's eyes. Isabel eyed her closely. She knew they were about to reveal something important or else they wouldn't have come all the way to her house. 

"You guys, we didn't want you to find out from anyone else" said Liz clenching and unclenching her hands. 

"Hear what?" asked Max leaning towards her. 

Maria looked at Michael, "Hear that me and Liz are leaving tomorrow." 

Michael almost jumped up from his eat. His heart began having an aching feeling, it felt like it was breaking. "Leaving to go where?" 

Maria shook her head, "We can't tell you where. But we have to leave, we were suppose to go today but it was delayed until tomorrow." 

"Does it have anything to do with those weird dreams?" asked Isabel genuinely concerned for the two human, whom she had become her close friends over the past years.

"No, uh our parents just decided we should get away from Roswell for a while" lied Maria looking down at the floor. 

Liz went along with Maria's fib. She took Max's hand and led him in to the kitchen so they could be alone. Both stood there in silence for a while trying to think of what to say. 

"Max, I don't want to leave but I have to" she said as he pulled her close to him. She was going to this new place where she didn't know anyone and where everything would be foreign to her. Worse part was that the love of her life wouldn't be there to help her. 

"Then don't go" he said his voice cracking.

"I just want you to know that I love you" Max bent down and they kissed as a tear rolled down Liz's cheek. Max wiped it away wishing that he could make the world perfect, he wished that Liz and him could be together forever without any of the complications. 

"I know and I love you too" he said looking at her never wanting to let her go. 

Isabel walked up to Maria and hugged her. "I'll miss you. Write me. Send me pictures of any hotties you see too" she said trying to break some of the tension that had settled in the room. She walked out of the living room and headed to her own bedroom.

Maria was surprised when Tess hugged her too. "I know we're not the best of friends, but thank you for helping us with our little adventures and stuff. I'm.. gonna miss having you around". She too walked out the room and followed Isabel up the stairs. 

Maria was left alone with Michael. He hadn't budged from his spot on the couch. 

"Michael say something" 

He looked at the blonde pixie standing in front of him. He couldn't say anything, the second he opened his mouth he'd be telling her how much he loved her and how he'd been miserable since the day he told her they couldn't be together. But he couldn't say those things, especially not now. Not when she was about to leave. He didn't want to make them harder then they already were. 

"Michael I don't want to leave with things between us the ways that they are" said Maria sitting down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. 

He turned towards her. "Have a nice trip" and got up and walked out of the room.

Maria sat there with her mouth hanging open. 

She got up and walked straight to him. "What the hell was that? 'Have a nice trip' I expected something more. Even a simple 'I'll miss you' would be fine but no. Mr. Stonewall Guerrin can't ever show any emotion. No, he has to be a old heartless a BASTARD!" And with that Maria stormed out of the house. She got in her car and drove off. 

Liz came back into the room and looked at Michael who had a tear sliding down his face. 

Maria drove to Alex's house. She was mad as hell, but she wasn't going to take it out on Alex. She hated the thought of not seeing Alex or Kyle, or even Michael for so long. She pulled into his driveway and slowly made her way to his bedroom window. It was beginning to get late. 

Alex yawned as he opened his window and Maria climbed in. She hugged him like the world was going to end. He had always been there for her and Liz. He was their rock. Isabel was crazy for not seeing what a great guy he was. Maria choked back a sob. 

Alex pulled away and looked at her. "Maria, what's wrong?" 

Maria looked at him, "Alex, tomorrow me and Liz are leaving for a while." 

"Does this have to do with Hogwarts or whatever?"

She nodded. "Mom says we're not safe here now and She's sending us to a place near Hogwarts. Alex, Me and Liz are wizards." 

Alex chuckled, "Ya know Maria, that's one of the things I love about you. No matter how gloomy things are, you still find a way to get a laugh out of me." 

Maria bit her lip. "I'm serious, we're wizards and Hogwarts is a school to learn magic and spells and stuff. My mom and Liz's parents are sending us there for the rest of the summer and for the school year. Listen you can't tell anyone except Kyle. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess don't know anything about this. You can't tell them either. You're not even suppose to know, my mom would kill me if she knew I told you." 

Alex sat down on his bed. He didn't know what to say. He wished he could go with them, to protect his 'girls'. He stood back up, walked up to his bookshelf and pulled a CD case out. He handed it Maria. Written on the outside was 'The Whits', Alex's garage band. 

"Here's so you have something to listen to whenever you get homesick" 

She smiled and hugged him again. "I'm gonna miss you so much! I'll send letters and call you and everything. And, um, don't give up on Isabel. I think the 'Ice Queen' may be coming around soon" He smiled as she climbed back out his window and drove off. 

Liz picked up her cell phone after it rang a couple times. 

"Hello?" 

"Liz, where are you?" 

"Maria? I'm at Kyle's. I had to walk here because SOMEONE decided to leave without me"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was just so mad at Michael! Um, so did you tell Kyle what's going on?"

"Yea, did you tell Alex?"

"uh huh. I'll be there to pick you up in like ten minutes, k?"

"Sure, bubye"

"see ya"

Liz pushed the off button and turned back to Kyle. He had changed so much over the past year. When she had been dating him, he had been just another 'dumb jock'. Now he had a new view on his life. He was the kind of guy you could talk to and the kind of guy that you could depend on. He had become a good friend to her and the gang.

"So, Maria's picking me up in a couple minutes. I'm going to miss you Kyle" 

"Same here Liz. And I'll keep an eye on Max for you" he said grinning. 

She laughed. "So you're not freaked out by all this alien and wizards stuff?" 

He shook he head, "After everything that's happened, not much surprises me anymore." 

Liz wrapped her arms around his. "Thanks". She let go and grabbed her purse when she heard Maria honking the horn. Maria waved to Kyle, she smiled at him and mouthed the words "Thank you, goodbye". He waved back as he watched the Jetta drive down the street and out of sight.


	17. Floo Powder Express

CHAPTER 17 

Michael ran a hand through his messy hair. He could see Maria get out of her car and walk into the Crashdown Cafe. He wanted to say goodbye, but it'd just make her leaving even harder. He got back on his motorcycle and went to her house. He walked up to her window and peered in.

He saw that she had left her vials of fragrance oils by her bed. He knew she'd come back to get those. She practically never left the house without a tube of fragrance. He pulled a poem he'd found by Robert Frost out of the pocket of his leather jacket. The poem described how he felt about her and their relationship. He wrapped it around the vial of oil that smelled like roses, that's what he always thought she smelled of, roses, like a fresh bouquet of them. 

Hopefully she'd be back for the vials or else she might never know how he really felt. He walked back to his motorcycle and drove off just as a Jetta pulled into the DeLuca driveway. 

Maria grabbed her photo album, her yearbooks from freshmen and sophomore year, and she threw them into her backpack. She was about to leave the room when she turned around and pushed the vials of oils of her night stand and watched them fall into her bag along with the other things she gathered around the house that her mother had forgot to put into the suitcase. 

Taking one last look round her room, she gently closed the door and made her last goodbye to her home. 

She drove back to Liz's house and gave the Jetta keys to her mom. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at her mother. Ms. DeLuca hadn't always been the perfect mom but she always tried to be there for Maria. 

"Will you come see us?" asked Maria blinking the tears out of her eyes. 

"Of course I will, and you and Liz can come back on weekends or during vacations" 

"Mom, can we ever tell our friends about this?" Ms. DeLuca thought for a moment. 

"Maybe one day."

"What do we tell them when we're gone for weeks at a time and then suddenly pop up again?"

"Just tell them we sent you away for a boarding school. It's not a complete lie." 

Maria nodded. She looked at the clock. Time had passed quickly, it was nearly two in the morning. She was tired but was too anxious about the next couple hours when she and Liz would be leaving the town they'd called home. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and heads up to Liz's room. Her best friend was laying on her side on her bed. She wasn't asleep. Liz looked like she was frozen in time. "This is going to be harder than anything I've ever done before." 

Maria nodded as she slid into her sleeping bag. She and Liz just laid there the rest of the night waiting for dawn to come. The hours passed slowly, but both of them just laid there thinking about what their future held.

At eight o'clock Ms. DeLuca came into the room and told them that they'd be leaving in an hour. Both got up and did their usual morning routine. 

They walked downstairs where Mr. Parker had breakfast on the table. Neither was really hungry. They had butterflies in their stomachs. Wanting to make their parents happy, Liz ate a bowl of KIX and Maria ate a raisin bagel. 

No one said much. Finally at five past. Amy stood up and pulled a velvet pouch out of her purse. She walked over to the fireplace and tapped her wand on the brick three times and muttered some words. Instantly a fire ignited and burned as if had been going for hours. 

"Now girls, all you do is after I throw in the Floo powder, step into the fireplace. Don't worry you won't burn, it'll just feel tingly. Anyways close your eyes and say 'Leaky Cauldron'. It'll feel as if you're in a roller coaster, but in a few second you'll be inside a little inn. The old man there will know you and he'll tell you everything else. I have an old friend there named Windela. She be there and will help you gather all the things you'll need for school. Ask her to take you to Gringotts, a wizarding bank. She'll know what to do."

"Uh yea, Liz you got that?" said Maria raising an eyebrow and grinning making it clear that she had no way of remembering half of what her mother said. Her best friend's face mirrored hers, but she nodded.

"Ok, you girls ready?" asked Ms. DeLuca. She gave them a nervous smile and hugged both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Parker hugged both of them too, wishing them luck. Amy pulled the drawstring of the pouch opened and stuck her hand in. Her fingers were wrapped around a handful of Floo Power, she threw it into the fire. Their eyes widened as the fire slowly changed from yellow-orange to deep emerald green flames.

"Now girls" said Amy gently taking their hands at helping Maria step into the fireplace. Maria took one last look at her mom before shouting out "Leaky Cauldron!" Liz blinked and her best friend was gone. 

"Your turn" said Amy. Liz stepped in, "Bye mom, dad. Leaky Cauldron!" The adults stared at the fireplace for a few minutes after their daughters were. 

Amy turned towards Liz's parents, "They'll be safe now". She gave them a small smile and gathered her things and left the Crashdown Cafe.


	18. No FeZ!

CHAPTER 18 

Maria felt like her insides were doing flip-flops. She was speeding up through--through space. She could see fireplaces whipping by, they began to just blur together as she started to feel queasy. She shut her eyes.

A second later she landed on her feet. She wasn't prepared for the impact and collapsed on to her knees and caught herself with her hands before she landed face down in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. About two seconds after that she was knocked over and landed on her shoulder practically rolling out of the fireplace. 

"OW!"

"OUCH!" 

"Liz, get OFF me!" cried Maria trying to get out from under her best friend. 

Liz stood up and brushed soot and ashes off her dark denim jeans. Maria got up and did she same. They were quite a site with little specks of ash in their hair and smeared on their faces. Maria pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her hand and tried rubbing off the ash and then started rubbing Liz's face, not too gently.

"Owe, what, MARIA, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make us look less like Cinderella and more like, like ... us"

Liz nodded and looked around the Leaky Cauldron. It was nearly packed with strange looking people who didn't seem to notice the two newcomers in their mist. 

Tom, the bartender, also the innkeeper, noticed them and walked over. He looked like the grandfather type with a white apron tied around his waist. 

"Why, I'll be. You looked just like your mother. You must be Maria", he said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He turned to Liz, "And you must be Elizabeth. Amy told me about the circumstances and all about you. Why don't I show you two your rooms so you can freshen up? Would you prefer separate rooms or a joined one?"

Liz looked at Maria and looked at Tom, "A joined one would be great." 

He smiled and led them up through a little hallway and opened a door with an old looking skeleton key. They peered inside and their suitcases were already laid neatly on their beds. The trunk was no where in sight.

*Damn* thought Maria walking in. Liz took the key from Tom.

"So you girls just a... make yourselves at home and uh..", he seemed to forget what he was going to say and stared off into space. "Oh, uh I'll send someone to get Windela and tell her that you're here." He once again smiled. "And uh, welcome to the wizarding world", he shut the door gently and left them to unpack.

"Oh my god Liz! Did you see those weird people downstairs? It looked like they were all dressed up and ready to go to a Halloween party!"

Liz laughed, "Well, like Tom said 'Welcome to the Wizarding world'

"Maria shoved her suitcase off her bed and jumped onto the bed. "Liz, I know this is weird, but think about it. The rest of the summer with no supervision and a brand new place to explore. This is so cool!" 

Liz smiled and sat down on the bed, not seeming excited at all. 

Maria looked at her best friend. "What's wrong, Hun?" she asked sitting down next to her. 

"I miss the gang already." 

"I know what you mean. I miss Michael and everyone else, too. But ya know what? We're stuck here for a while and let's make the best of it. Why don't we go downstairs, grab a bite to eat and go site seeing"

Liz smiled. Maria always knew the way to lift her spirits. They both took quick showers. Maria came out of the bathroom. 

"Hey Liz? Do you see any electrical plugs in here?" 

Liz looked around and realized that there weren't any. There were candles on the walls, by the bed stand and on the tables, but no electric sockets. *Ok, are we not in the twenty-first century?* 

"Liz! Are there any around?" asked Maria coming out of the bathroom in her blue terry bath robe that had little green aliens patched onto the edges. 

Liz shook her head. "It seems like they use candle light" 

"What?! Then where am I suppose to plug in the blow dryer and curling iron? My hair totally frizzes if I don't blow-dry it! Oh this sucks! I'm in a new place where I can meet new guys and I can't even make my hair look the best it can be! I mean at least you're lucky, you have straight hair that all you need to do is run a brush through!"

Liz laughed as her friend's face began to turn the shade of cherries. "Chill Maria, I brought my battery powered straighter just is case, so you can at least straighten your hair." 

Maria gave a shout of joy, "Oh great Liz, I am in your debt!" she said as she dramatically bowed down as if she were in front of the Queen of England. 

"You may go, my humble servant" joked Liz gracefully waving her hand. 

Maria gave one last bow before taking the straighter and sitting her self in front of the mirror. She turned back around, "Liz, if they have no electricity, then that means... no t.v. or radio. No t.v. means no Carson Daly or TRL or 'Friends' or ... oh no, no 'That 70's Show' which means I have to miss my FEZ!"

"Maria, trust me, you'll survive without FEZ. Besides hurry up, we better go before it gets dark!" said Liz. 

Maria finished up and grabbed her tan leather jacket, while Liz pulled on her comfy old sneakers. They were just locking the door and turned around nearly smacking into a middle- age woman. 

The lady's face lit up as she got a better view of the girls. "Oh Maria! You've grown up so much!" she said pulling Maria into a tight hug. 

"Um, do I know you?" 

The lady gave her a confused look, "Oh of course you wouldn't remember! I'm a friend of your mothers. I am Windela Definbonkers. Your mother and I use to room together at the Gryffindor house. What mischief we use to get into." 

Maria and Liz smiled as he lady began to babble. Windela turned her attention back tot he girls. "Well now, we'll stop by Gringotts to pick up some money then we'll be off to get your school supplies" 

Walking into Gringotts Bank was like being in a whacked out fairy tale. Instead of normal bank tellers, there were goblins, instead of security guards, there were curses and magical charms and Windela told them that the high security vaults that had dragons guarding them. They figured out that Gringotts must be miles below London, at least that's what Windela said. 

A goblin led them to a small metal cart that was sitting on what looked like railroad tracks. 

"Hold on tight girls!" shouted Windela as the cart began zooming through caves and intertwined with other tracks. Finally stopping in front of a vault, they stepped out. The goblin unlocked the door. Liz and Maria were both surprised to see the it were decent size vault that was filled almost all the way to the ceiling. Windela stepped forward and pulled out a satin fuschia bog about the size of a normal purse. She filled it with the gold, silver, and copper coins.

"That should last you girls a while" she said handing the heavy bag to Maria.

They got back into the cart and exited the bank. Evening began to settle around them. They got back to the Leaky Cauldron and Windela said to just tell Tom if they needed anything and he'd give her the message and tomorrow she'd take them shopping for school supplies. 

After Windela left Maria bounced over to Liz. "Girl do you know how much money is in this bag? It practically weighs a ton! I can't believe mom didn't tell me that we're totally loaded! I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Remember we have to make it last".

"Oh pulease, Liz, loosen up. Besides we gotta light the candles" she said pulling a small emergency pack of matches she had in her suitcase. She lit it but the candles wouldn't seem to catch fire. She tried another match and another and another. 

"Geez, I'll go get Tom" said Liz closing the door behind her. A couple minutes later Tom came in the room with a wood stick in his hand. 

"These candles light by magic" he explained putting his wand up to the candle and sparks ignited it. Maria and Liz watched in awe as he grinned. 

"You know you don't have to use candles. Magic lights the room too. But seeing as you don't have wands yet, I'll do it for you" ,said Tom as he flicked his wand, "Lumonizious!". Instantly sparks shot from the tip of his wand and the room was bathed in light. 

"Cool trick" said Maria.


	19. The Meeting of Malfoy

CHAPTER 19 

"Oh My god!" cried Maria. Liz rushed over to her side. 

"Look at that. Gross, rats' tongue! Why the hell would you use that in a potion?!" 

Liz wrinkled her nose, "How should I know?".

They walked around with Windela getting all their school supplies. They'd got everything from robes to a cauldron, brass scales to magic books, and telescopes, parchment and ink, and last they had to go get their wands. 

Windela took them to a little shop with a wooden sign above it that said 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c'. A old man name Mr. Ollivander walked up to them and used some kind of magic tape measure that began to measure Maria's right arm by itself. Each wand has a magical core inside it, they used unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and even heartstrings of dragons. Maria ended up with a shiny nine-inch wand made of Maple wood with a core of a phoenix's tail feather. Liz bought a nice eight and a half-inch wand made of Red wood with the core made of unicorn's hair. They both felt like little 4 year olds receiving their first Christmas presents. 

Afterwards Windela had to rush of to meet with some friends of hers, leaving Liz and Maria alone to explore the little village. 

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. A short witch with a long crooked nose walked up to them as they seated themselves at a small wooden table. "What would youse like?" she asked. 

"Er, a Coke and Sprite" said Maria trying not to stare at the woman.

"What rubbish are ya talkin' about? Honestly Coke and Sp-Sprite, if I didn't know better I'd think youse two were muggles" 

"Um, then what do you suggest" asked Liz giving Maria a nervous look. 

"2 Butterbeers" said a blond boy sitting at the table next to them. The tone of his voice made it seem more like an order. 

"Well, two butterbeers then" said Maria still looking at the guy. There was a vibe coming off him. She couldn't explain it. She glanced at him and felt shivers go up her spine, not a good shiver either. Maria looked at the redhead girl sitting with him. She was glaring at Maria. *Ok I get your point, he's your property* thought Maria.

The same lady came back to their table and set two mugs of Butterbeers in front of them. Both took a sip. 

"It taste kinda like cream soda, but it feels like it's warming you up. Like hot chocolate" said Liz noticing her friend was spacing off. "Earth to Maria". 

A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered Michael. "I wonder what he's doing now." 


	20. Protection?

CHAPTER 20   
"What do you mean we can't talk to them?!" shouted Michael looking in   
disbelief at Alex. He had just told him that no one except Ms. DeLuca and   
the Parkers had anyway to contact Liz and Maria. He was crushed that Maria had left without saying anything about the poem   
he'd left.   
  
"Look Michael, I'm sure if something comes up Ms. DeLuca would let us   
have a phone call or something with them" said Alex trying to calm Michael   
down.   
  
"How could she send them away? Especially Maria, Isabel told me what she   
saw when she connected with her. A normal bad dream or something wouldn't   
even make Isabel blink an eye, but she said that Amy's dream was horrible and   
then Maria passes out in the Crashdown and Isabel says someone was trying to   
contact her and Amy still sends her away where none of us are there to   
protect her?!"   
  
"Amy, I mean Ms. DeLuca probably had a good reason all right"   
  
"Yea whatever" said Michael as he climbed out of Alex's window as rode   
off on his motorcycle.   
  
*If only you were here, Maria. You'd see how much Michael is stressing   
over the fact that you've left* thought Alex. He'd never really liked Maria   
and Michael together. Michael had hurt Maria repeatedly. Alex had seen Maria   
cry over the fights they'd had and he'd watched her loose that   
sparkle everytime they'd weren't speaking. Now he realized that Michael really   
did care for Maria.   
Alex's stomach gave a growl, he took his mom's car keys off the key hook   
in the kitchen and headed to the Crashdown.   
  
Max looked up when he heard the bells jingle, a look of hope shone in his   
eyes. It went away as quickly as it came when he saw it was Alex. The tall   
lanky boy sat down across from him. Max had come to the Crashdown after   
school was over often. He sat in the same booth waiting for Liz to walk   
through the back door holding a plate of fries smiling like she always did.   
They had grown slightly apart the past few weeks, and they hadn't spent as   
much time together as he hoped.   
  
"Max you need to get some new colors in your wardrobe" joked Alex raising   
his eyebrows to Max's black V-neck T-shirt. Max managed to give a weary   
smile to him.   
  
Isabel came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Alex. A heart   
began to beat faster and she titled her head to the side and sat down across   
from him.   
  
"Howya been?" asked Alex looking slightly flushed.   
  
The blond bombshell flashed him her killer smile. "Fine, well with   
things being the way they are...." her voice dropped off as she glanced at   
her brother. "Um Alex, could I talk to you?". Alex nodded and followed her  
outside. "Max I'll have Alex drive me home".   
  
It was a gorgeous day in Roswell. The temperature was a perfect   
seventy-two degrees and there was a slight breeze blowing around. Alex and   
Isabel walked to the park a couple blocks away.   
Isabel sat down under an oak tree and pretended to pick off a piece of   
imaginary thread from her khaki Capris. She slide off the beige slides.   
Alex sat down next to he and leaned back against the tree trunk.   
"Alex, did Maria say anything to you about what was going on?"   
He didn't want to lie to her, but he'd promised Maria that he'd keep his   
mouth shut.   
"Um, no. She said she had to go away. I didn't ask any questions."   
Isabel looked slightly annoyed. "It's just that some weird things were   
going on"   
"Weird things. Like what?"   
"Like.. a couple weeks ago, I dreamwalked Mrs. DeLuca and at first   
everything was nice and she was on a beach with a man. I think it was Mr.   
DeLuca. Anyways then everything changed and there was a thing that looked   
like the grim reaper and it left with Mr. DeLuca and Maria and her mom were   
just standing there cry. Then Maria began convulsing right after that and   
when I connected to her, I saw these eyes," Isabel shuddered, "They wee   
horrible. Then the day before her and Liz left Maria passed out and I   
connected again and I saw the yes again and also... it was like Mr. DeLuca   
was talking to her. He was telling her that she'd be stronger with him or   
something. I don't know... it kind of adds up, I just don't to what."   
Alex soaked in all the information like a sponge. "Weird... maybe they   
went away for protection..." he mumbled trying not to give too much away. He   
didn't want t keep secrets from Isabel.   
"Protection? Protection from what?" She looked at Alex and realized   
that he knew. "Alex, protection from what?"   
He gulped and looked at her. 


End file.
